User blog:Iminlovewithpolandball/Make 🇧
1003 Cayo Bracilete Cayo Bracilete 2.2 0 Inner Islands 1004 Cayo Cangrejo Cayo Cangrejo 1.8 0 Inner Islands 1005 Cayo Deer North Deer cay 7.3 0 Inner Islands 1006 Cayo Espanto APrivateIsland resort 0.02 5 Inner Islands 1007 Cayo Savannah Savannah resort 0.11 0 Inner Islands 1008 More Islands Cayo Mosquito, Cayo Frances, Cayo Iguana, Cayo Rosario, Cayo Romero, Cayo Tostado 0.94 0 Inner Islands 1100 Caye Caulker (also spelled Corker) Caye Caulker 4.5 1500 Inner Islands 1200 Caye Chapel Caye Chapel 1.2 40 Inner Islands 1300 Drowned Cayes 20.2 15 Inner Islands 1301 Goff's Caye Goff's Caye 0.13 1 Inner Islands 1302 Robinson Point Cayes Robinson resort 1.25 0 Inner Islands 1303 Spanish Lookout Caye 0.8 10 Inner Islands 1304 Water Caye Water Caye resort 2.6 4 Inner Islands 1305 More Shag Caye, Turtle Caye 15.43 0 Inner Islands 1400 Hen and Chicken Cayes Hen Caye 4.72 2 Inner Islands 1500 Hick's Cayes Saint George's Caye 19.5 45 Inner Islands 1501 Long Caye, not to be confused with the other island further southeast Long Cay 0.9 5 Inner Islands 1502 Saint George's Caye, the sight of an historic colonial battle Saint George's village 0.47 25 Inner Islands 1503 More Hick’s Cayes ? 18.3 15 Inner Islands 1600 Middle Long Cayes Middle Long Caye 4.97 2 Inner Islands 1601 Middle Long Caye Middle Long Caye 3.51 2 Inner Islands 1602 More Middle Long Cayes 1.46 0 Inner Islands 1700 Pelican Caye Range Northeast Caye 3.48 10 Inner Islands 1701 Bugle Caye Bugle Caye 0.07 3 Inner Islands 1702 Harvest Caye Harvest Caye 0.55 0 Inner Islands 1703 Lagoon Caye 0.1 0 Inner Islands 1704 Lark Caye Lark Caye 0.06 0 Inner Islands 1705 Laughing Bird Caye Laughing Bird Caye 0.01 0 Inner Islands 1706 Long Coco Caye Long Coco Caye 0.19 0 Inner Islands 1707 Northeast Caye Blue Horizon lodge 0.13 6 Inner Islands 1708 Pelican Caye Pelican Caye 0.04 0 Inner Islands 1709 Placencia Caye Placencia Caye 0.28 2 Inner Islands 1710 Rendezvous Caye (southern) Rendezvous Caye (southern) 0.1 0 Inner Islands 1711 More Islands Little Water Caye, Peter Douglas Caye, Saddle Caye, Secret Caye, Quamina, Cat, Crawl, Bakers, Wippari, Cary, Gladden, Moho, Spit, Silk, Hatchet, Morisson, West Silk, Scipio, Colson 1.95 0 Inner Islands 1800 Punta Gorda Cayes Moho Caye resort 5.19 0 Inner Islands 1801 Moho Cayes Moho Caye resort 5 10 Inner Islands 1802 Snake Cayes East Snake Caye 0.09 0 Inner Islands 1803 Wild Cane Caye Wild Cane Caye 0.1 0 Inner Islands 1900 Sapodilla Cayes Sapodilla Caye 0.43 7 Inner Islands 1901 Hunting Caye Half Moon Beach 0.08 5 Inner Islands 1902 Ranguana Caye Ranguana Caye 0.08 0 Inner Islands 1903 Sapodilla Caye Sapodilla Caye 0.07 2 Inner Islands 1904 Frank's Caye 0.03 0 Inner Islands 1905 More South cay, Lime cay, Nicholas Cay, North Spot, red Rock, Tom Owen's Cay, Seal Cays 0.17 0 Inner Islands 2000 Tobacco Cayes Tobacco village 7.6 56 Inner Islands 2001 Bird Island Bird Island 0.94 0 Inner Islands 2002 Carrie Bow Caye Carrie Bow Marine Field Station 0.01 6 Inner Islands 2003 Coco Plum Caye Coco Plum cay resort 0.1 5 Inner Islands 2004 Cross Caye 0.5 0 Inner Islands 2005 Man-O-War Caye 0.49 0 Inner Islands 2006 Other Colombus Caye, Sandfly Caye, Barbecue Caye, Dream Caye, Hutson Caye, Garbutt’s Caye, WeeWee Caye, Bread and Butter Cayes, Spruce Caye 1.25 0 Inner Islands 2007 Portofino Caye Portofino Caye resort 0.04 0 Inner Islands 2008 Ragged Caye Ragged Caye 0.62 5 Inner Islands 2009 South Water Caye South water village 0.07 10 Inner Islands 2010 Southern Long Caye Southern Long Caye resort 3 5 Inner Islands 2011 Stewart Caye Stewart Caye 0.5 0 Inner Islands 2012 Thatch Caye Thatch Caye Resort 0.05 5 Inner Islands 2013 Tobacco Caye Tobacco village 0.03 20 Inner Islands 3000 Glover's Reef Middle Cay village 0.4 40 Outer Islands 3001 Little Caye Manta Resort 0.07 9 Outer Islands 3002 Long Caye Slick Rock resort 0.06 10 Outer Islands 3003 Middle Caye Middle Caye village 0.06 14 Outer Islands 3004 Southwest Caye Marisol resort 0.08 4 Outer Islands 3005 Amounme Point Caye Amounme Point Caye 0.07 0 Outer Islands 4000 Lighthouse Reef Half Moon Caye 7.31 30 Outer Islands 4001 Half Moon Caye Half Moon Caye 0.19 15 Outer Islands 4002 Long Caye Calypso beach 3 5 Outer Islands 4003 Northern Caye Northern Caye resort 4 6 Outer Islands 4004 Sandbore Caye Sandbore Caye 0.04 4 Outer Islands 4005 More Saddle Caye 0.08 0 Outer Islands 5000 Turneffe Atoll Harry Jones point village 116 300 Outer Islands 5001 Baby Roach Caye Baby Roach Caye 0.04 5 Outer Islands 5002 Blackbird Caye Harry Jones village 20 160 Outer Islands 5003 Calabash Caye Grand Bogue village 20 50 Outer Islands 5004 Caye Bokel Turneffe Island lodge 0.6 25 Outer Islands 5005 Crawl Caye 0.19 0 Outer Islands 5006 Crayfish Caye North Crayfish Caye 0.08 0 Outer Islands 5007 Cross Caye North point 0.3 5 Outer Islands 5008 Douglas Caye Barracuda Beach 65 35 Outer Islands 5009 Maugher Caye lighthouse point 0.04 0 Outer Islands 5010 Pelican Caye (south) Gales Point village 5 10 Outer Islands 5011 More Deadman's Caye, Cockroach cay, Dog Flea Cay, Pelican (north), Grassy, Soldier, coco Tree, Western four, Baloon 13.29 0 Outer Islands 5012 Shag Caye Shag Caye 6 2 Outer Islands 5013 Three Corner Caye Category:Blog posts